XSpeedDemon
XSpeedDemon is a major/main character in the MaD2 lore. He is the founder and owner of XSpeed Productions, which make things for everyone to use. He along with Idklol and a few others are one of the most powerful main characters in the lore. In addition he is part of the High Council, and is a well known user in the MaD2 Community. Some folks say that he can cross niggas into the shadow realm. History XSpeed was abandoned when he was just a baby, by his parents. He was sent to live on his own on the streets of 0racity, in 0ravica. The planet 0rava owns. He soon discovered his main 2 powers, Chaos and Hype, due to being alone and once experiencing joy for the first time. He escaped his planet due to bullying and having no support from anyone*, and soon landed on earth by chance. Eventually, he made it to Ragton, surviving its unforgiving forest. Then, later on he found Aerunn, he became best friends with him, then later Idklol then Panda. Only later did he find Ultra, who little did he know, knew about his childhood and tried to change it to make it happier, only to find either XSpeed dissapeared forever, or Ultra did. *Ultra when he messed with XSpeed's timeline Powers Potentially he can control and manipulate anything, but it needs to be learned He usually controls Chaos/Chaos Icicles and Hype. He doesn't have a specific moveset, but here is what he usually does. Icicle Throw - Throws a Chaos Icicle/Chaos Icicles at his enemies. Icicle Pierce - Manipulates matter to pierce a chaos icicle out of a surface. Icicle Shield/Armor - Covers himself completely in Chaos Icicles to avoid being harmed/Covers himself in chaos in armor form to increase his power and defense. Icicle Weaponary - Creates guns out of any kind with Chaos Properties. Most commonly a Sword or SMG. Sword Summon - His most common Hype attack, summons one or more hype swords. Can be controlled or lunged at enemies. Only XSpeed due to his hype manipulation can wield this sword. Hypeify - Gives things the hype property for a while. Chypos - Smashes Chaos and Hype together to make a cataclysmically damaging beam of doom. Another thing XSpeed does is explode. It can either be C4 sized, or on a planetary scale. Depends on how much stress/pain he is going through. In moments of suprise/extreme happiness XSpeed can explode by accident. However, XSpeed can control his explosions. He can use them in battle too. Relationships Aerunn Aerunn was the first friend XSpeed met. When XSpeed was strolling around the streets of Ragton Aerunn saw him and noticed the spark in his eye when they first met. He knew that them meeting had to be destiny. XSpeed felt it too. Afterwards Aerunn taught him the ropes of socializing and making friends. Not only that but he helped XSpeed kickstart his buisness. They are still best friends to this day. Idklol Idklol was the second friend XSpeed met. While XSpeed was taking a stroll, he saw Idklol's huge base. Idklol was walking down his pathway studying his blueprints to make a giant space ship, (Note: This was before WWM2) when he bumped into XSpeed. Idklol at first reaction was startled and got ready to fight. (Reflexes.) XSpeed on the other hand was simpily intrested in Idklol's huge eyes. They started to chat a bit and found out how similar they are. They decided to become friends afterwards. UltraRecon King ''For more information, go to UltaRecon_King#Relationships and XSpeedDemon#History '' XSpeed is friends with UltraRecon King in different timelines, but it is unknown if they are in the Main Timeline. Category:Main Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Explosives